614 days
by Xururu
Summary: Tentang baekhyun yang melupakan hari pentingnya. CHANBAEK!/ ONESHOOT!. BxB/GAY/YAOI. pwp(?)


**_HAPPY 614 DAY EPERYBODEH_**

 ** _SALAM CHANBAEK SO FUCKING REAL_**

(っ'-')=͟͟͞͞(っ'-')=͟͟͞͞(っ'-')=͟͟͞͞(っ'-')=͟͟͞͞

"Baek, baeeek ayo banguun" chanyeol menggoyang goyangkan tubuh baekhyun. Namja mungil itu melenguh

"Chanyeollieee aku mengantuuk biarkan aku istirahat sebentar nee" baekhyun menarik selimutnya sampai atas kepala

"Heii kau lupa hari ini hari apa baekbo?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia tiba-tiba teringat, ia langsung membuka selimut yang menutupinya dan terduduk

"Oh god! hari ini aku punya janji dengan suho hyung untuk mabar pubg!" baekhyun berjalan kearah pc nya, membuat chanyeol menampilkan muka datarnya

"Sejak kapan suho hyung suka bermain game? lagipula di dorm hanya ada kita dan heii ini tengah malam sayaang, kau mengigau?" chanyeol lagi lagi mengerutkan alisnya

"Mwoo? ini tengah malam? aigooo aku benar benar mengigau sepertinya" baekhyun kembali ke ranjang, dan membuka hp nya

Chanyeol semakin kesal dibuatnya, heii ini hari bersejarah kenapa baekhyun bisa melupakannya?

"Hei chan, kenapa notif instagram ku ramai? padahal aku tidak memajang foto?"

"Ehh biasanya ramai juga siih walaupun aku tak memajang apapun di instagram, tapi ini aneh, ramainya seperti aku memajang sesuatu di instagram" baekhyun kebingungan sekarang

"Hufft seterah padamu baek! aku akan tidur di kamarku saja, bye!" chanyeol beranjak pergi dengan tutupan pintu yang keras

"Yak! ada apa sebenarnya hah? apa salahku aiih" baekhyun beranjak, berniat menyusul chanyeol

"Chanyeol buka pintunya" belum ada jawaban dari dalam

"Channieee bukaaa pintunyaa" masih belum ada jawaban

"Chanyeolliee buka pintunyaaa" dan masih sama

Karena kesal, baekhyun menggunakan cara jahil yang tak mungkin ditolak namja jangkung itu

"Daddyyy hikss a-apa kau hiks tak akan membukakan baby pintu hiks" dia menggunakan nada sesedih mungkin

Ketika mendengar putaran kunci, tanda akan dibukanya pintu kamar itu baekhyun langsung meloncat kesenangan, namun di detik berikutnya dia menaut-nautkan jarinya abstrak dan memasang muka sedih

"Uuuu uljima baby, aku tak marah padamu, berenti menangis nee?" chanyeol langsung memeluk baekhyun, menekan kepalanya lembut di lehernya

"K-kenapa chanyeollie marah?" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

Cupp~

Chanyeol menekan tengkuk baekhyun, memperdalam ciumannya. Ia melumat mulut baekhyun

"unghh c-chaanyeolliehhh ummpttt" baekhyun memukul dadanya tanda ia kehabisan nafas

"Dasar bayi dua bulan, kau sungguh tidak peka" ucap chanyeol datar

"Kenapa aku tidak peka?" tanya baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Aishh tolong jangan bertingkah imut! dan coba kau buka instagram, cek hari apa ini" chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya, diikuti baekhyun dibelakangnya

Saat diranjang, chanyeol tidur memunggungi baekhyun, dan baekhyun memainkan hp nya, membuka instagram mencari tau hari apa ini

"OH YATUHAN!" baekhyun terlonjak kaget, ia langsung terduduk dengan pandangan masih ke layar hpnya

"Chaaan? chanyeollie? chaaan, ayolaaah aku sudah ingaaat" baekhyun menggoyang goyangkan lengan chanyeol

"Cih kau baru ingat? jangan jangan hubungan kita juga kau lupa" chanyeol masih mempertahankan posisinya

"E-eeeh bukan begituuu! ayolaaah kau tau aku terkadang bisa pelupa mendadak hehe" baekhyun menyengir, mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya ini

Akhirnya chanyeol berbalik badan, dan tersenyum kemudian

"Happy 614 days chanboo" baekhyun tersenyum, senyum tulus yang hanya tertuju untuk namja didepannya ini

"Happy 614 days too baekboo" chanyeol ikut tersenyum

Dan di detik selanjutnya baekhyun menubrukan dirinya ke pelukan chanyeol, ia memeluknya erat, seolah tak mau melepaskannya

"Hikss hiks ma-maafkan aku melupakannya" baekhyun menangis dipelukan chanyeol

"uljimaaa baby" chanyeol terus mencium bertubi tubi pucuk kepala baekhyun

Pelukan itu cukup lama, pasangan itu terlarut dengan perasaannya masing masing

"Naah, coba kita lihat apa yang firelight ships buat untuk kita" chanyeol menyenderkan dirinya di kepala ranjang, dan baekhyun yang masih menempel di dadanya

Chanyeol memulai dari membuka instagram

"Oooh chanyeol, kenapa mereka bisa secerdas itu mengumpulkan moment kita eoh?" baekhyun bertanya saat chanyeol memutar vidio kumpulan moment mereka, ntah itu di stage atau diluar stage

"Fans kita cerdas baek hehe aku bangga dengan mereka, karena mereka masih percaya akan hubungan kita, padahal agensi membatasi interaksi kita kan" jawab chanyeol

"We know chanbaek is real, i know cb cant publishing his relationship, and we know that, chanbaek so fucking real" ucap baekhyun saat melihat caption vidio itu

"Woaa kenapa aku terharu ya chan?" baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang jatuh, dan chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya

"How matter much people hate your relationship, always remember there always people who love your relationship" chanyeol membaca caption di foto yang ia lihat

"Happy chanbaek days, i hope appa and daddy always love each other, happy, and come out coming soon hehe" baekhyun melanjutkan membaca dengan nada seorang yeoja

"Astagaa kau belum hamil baek, tapi anak kita ternyata banyak hahaha" chanyeol tertawa dan baekhyun memalu ditempat

"H-heii apa maksudmu yak! aku laki laki!" jawab baekhyun

Setelah puas melihat postingan demi postingan di instagram, baekhyun meraih handphonenya dan membuka twitter

"ASTAGA CHAN! 614 DAYS SAMPAI TRANDING DI TWITTER!" ucap baekhyun dengan nada heboh

"Woaaah aku tambah bangga dengan anak anak kita" ucap chanyeol speechless

"Hei baek, kau tidak ingin mematikan komentar lagi? seperti ekmm yaa yang sebelumnya itu" tiba tiba chanyeol menggoda baekhyun, membuat yang digoda menatap tidak suka kepadanya

"Yakk!! itu beda yoda idiot! ahh sudahlah aku kesal padamu!" jawab baekhyun, meninggikan suaranya, ia menidurkan dirinya memunggungi chanyeol dan menarik slimut untuk menutupi dirinya

"Heiii kalau kau marah tambah imut looh, baeek" chanyeol berada diatas baekhyun sekarang, dengan tangan disamping leher namja mungil itu

"Ish jangan menggodaku!" jawab baekhyun dari dalam slimut

"Kita belum menyelesaikan ritual baekhyun" chanyeol berbisik di kuping namja mungil itu

"R-ritual apasih?!" baekhyun gugup sekarang, bukannya ia tak ingat, tapi yaaa dia malu saja dengan yang satu ini

"Ooh apa kau ingin menjadi pelupa selamanya? okeee kalau begitu" chanyeol ingin beranjak, namun lengannya dipegang oleh baekhyun erat

"A-aku t-tidak lupa koook" jawab baekhyun gugup

"Oooh" chanyeol tersenyum miring dan didetik selanjutnya ia menindih baekhyun, menyatukan kedua bibir mereka

Chanyeol melumat bibir baekhyun rakus, dan baekhyun ikut melumat walaupun tak sehebat chanyeol

Saat baekhyun memukul dadanya, chanyeol melepaskan lumatan itu, ia dengan tergesa gesa melepaskan piyama yang dikenakan baekhyun

"Ughhh" chanyeol mengulum puting baekhyun dan tangan baekhyun menekan kepalanya agar memperdalam ulumannya

"Jangan buat tanda dileher chaaan" baekhyun menolak saat chanyeol ingin memberikan kissmark di lehernya

"Ughh masa bodoh dengan itu" chanyeol kemudia menulikan pendengarannya dan mencium leher mulus itu

"Akhhh"

"Dasar tiang idiot!" baekhyun memukul punggung chanyeol

"Hehe tapi kau mencintaiku kaan?" chanyeol menyengir sampil menurunkan celana pendeknya, ia pun membuka kaosnya pula

"W-woaah abs mu mulai terbentuk lagi sepertinya" ucap baekhyun dan menyentuh abs milik chanyeol

"Hehehe, aku ingin menebarkan karismaku di comeback nanti" jawab chanyeol

Kemudian chanyeol melumat bibir tipis baekhyun kembali, sembari perlahan memasukan benda privasi miliknya ke 'sarangnya'

"Ughhh"

"Pe-pela-pelan pelan chaaanhh"

"Aku mencobaa" dan chanyeol melumat bibir tipis itu lagi

"akhhhh" baekhyun meringis ketika milik chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya masuk kelubangnya

"A-aku ha-harus menyalahkan l-lubangku ya-yang akhh se-sempit a-atau penis mu yang besar hah?!" kata baekhyun terbata bata

"hehe mianhe" chanyeol menjawabnya dengan sebuah cengiran

"baek aku akan bergerak"

"Akhh, ughhh chaaanhhh"

"Kenapa lubangmu selalu sempit ughh?"

Baekhyun menabok punggung chanyeol setelah mendengar kata kata itu

"Eunghhh ah ah ahh" baekhyun membusungkan dadanya, ia merasa chanyeol menyentuh titik sensitive nya sekarang

"Disitu kau rupanya yaaa"

Chanyeol langsung brutal, ia lebih menancapkan penisnya itu lebih dalam

"Akhh ughh aah ah ah chanhhhh"

"Arghhhh this crazy"

"Eunghhh ah ah ahhh ahhh"

Suara baekhyun langsung menggema seisi ruangan ketika chanyeol menumbuk prostatnya brutal, ia menusuk dalam dan cepat

"Chanhhhh"

"A-aku tidak kuat ughhh" ucap baekhyun disela sela desahannya

"Chanyeolliehhhhh" desahan itu menghantarkan baekhyun dengan ejakulasinya

Tapi chanyeol seolah masih kuat, ia terus menusuk lobang baekhyun brutal tanpa membiarkan baekhyun merasakan ejakulasinya

"Eunghhh ah ahh"

 **04.00 am**

Kegiatan panas mereka masih berlangsung, mereka sudah mencoba berbagai macam posisi dan baekhyun sudah ejakulasi yang kesekian kalinya, tapi chanyeol masih bertahan menggagahi dirinya

"Ughhh chanhhh kapan kau selesai akhhh" desah baekhyun

"S-sebentar lagi ughhh"

Chanyeol bergerak brutal membuat ranjang ikut berdecit

"Akhh eunghh ah ahhh ahh chanhhh" baekhyun meremas sprai kuat

Baekhyun sengaja menyencengkram penis chanyeol dengan lubangnya lebih keras, dan itu membuahkan hasil, penis chanyeol terasa membesar

"Akhhh ahh ahhh"

"Kau nakal baek" bisik chanyeol seduktif di telinganya

"Akhhhh baekhyunnnhhh" chanyeol lebih dalam menancapkan penisnya tak membiarkan spermanya keluar sedikitpun

Ia memeluk baekhyun erat, sedangkan baekhyun mencengkram punggungnya

"Ughhhh" baekhyun merasa cairan hangat itu mengalir dilubangnya, bahkan sampai sekarang masih menyembur dengan jumlah banyak

"Ughh seperti biasa ini akan lama" ucap baekhyun

"Shhhhttt" chanyeol memaju mundurkan penisnya perlahan, menikmati ejakulasinya

Setelahnya chanyeol memposisikan baekhyun diatasnya, lalu mengecup bertubi tubi bibir tipis milik kekasihnya itu

"Aku berharap hubungan kita tetap bertahan sampai hari tua, aku mencintaimu park baekhyun" ucap chanyeol tulus

"Aku lebih mencintaimu chanyeol"

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas dada chanyeol sampai ia baru sadar kalau tautan mereka belum terlepas

"Yakk! yoda idiot! keluarkan barangmu itu!" kata baekhyun kesal, ia memukul dada chanyeol tapi tak ada respon dari namja jangkung itu

"Yak! yak! heii! jangan tidur dulu eoh!"

"Shhht kau akan membuatnya bangun lagi baek" jawab chanyeol dengan mata masih terpejam

"YAAK! YODA! TIANG! PABBO! YAK! YAK!"

 **END**

Duuuh apa ini(-ω-) yasudahlah anggap ini angin yang berlalu(?)

sekali lagi HAPPY CHANBAEK DAYS EPERYBODEEH

-CHANBAEK SO FUCKING REAL

-614FOREVER WITH CHANBAEK

-HAPPY 614 DAYS

Semogaa hubungan appa and daddy ku semakin langgeng, tak ada pelakor didalamnya, makin sering tunjukin skinsip di public

BECAUSE I KNOW THEY ARE REAL

SO FUCKING REAL

aku sebagai anak chanbaek ke 69 berharap daddy and appa gabikin dedek lagi:( bingung ngapalin sodara yang banyak celaky:( ku akan ajukan mereka ikut program kb:(

Oh iya chanbaek sekang lg ldr an kan yaa?:( doooh sedih ini:( semoga daddy cepet pulang, biar appa ngga sendirian lg:(

Sudahlah, gomawooo yg udah bacaa epep oneshoot gaje ini

Segala kesalahan di epep ini harap dimaklumkan:(


End file.
